Oops!
by Pixelz
Summary: Cedric is working in his lair when suddenly, Sofia bursts in! He accidentally pours a potion on her that made her older! Will Cedric be able to turn Sofia back to normal? Will Sofia want to be young again? Read to find out!
1. A Little Mishap

**Just a tiny intro for the beginning! Don't worry I have most of the chapters written so there will be a few more updates today!**

Cedric was brewing up trouble as usual in his little lair.

Today he was making and aging potion that he was going to test on Wormy. He had worked on it for a while, testing it on apples, plants, and even a piece of cheese. Every time he had failed. The apple turned into a mouse, some of the plants turned beach balls, and finally the cheese burst into fireworks.

"Wormy I think I finally have it!" Cedric cheered. "Now to test it!" He began to walk over to Wormy. "Ok stay still Wormy."

Wormy began flying around like crazy.

"Wormy get back here!" Cedric yelled as he ran around his small chamber.

Cedric didn't notice someone walk into his lair until he tripped over a spell book and dropped the potion.

"Hi Mr. Ceedr-AHHH!"

Sofia bounced down the stairs as she did everyday to see her favorite sorcerer.

As usual she would barge in and call him Mr. Ceedric instead of Mr. Cedric. She knew she was pronouncing it wrong but she liked to tease him. She wondered what he was doing cooped up in his little lair. _Maybe he's working on a rainbow spell! _And with that thought she excitedly burst into Cedric's liar.

"Hi Mr. Ceedr-AHHH!" She screamed as she got enveloped in purple smoke.


	2. Older?

**This will be the last chapter today! Don't wanna overwhelm you! ;)**

**oOo Sofia's POV oOo**

I screamed as I was covered by purple smoke.

I had ruined yet another one of Mr. Ceedric's potions! I always do! I don't mean to, but I always forget to knock.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ceedric! I didn't mean to startle you! What happened, did I turn into a pumpkin? Wait, if I was a pumpkin I wouldn't be able to talk." I babbled on. When the purple smoke cleared up, I could see Mr. Ceedric pacing around his lab. "Mr. Ceedric?"

He looked at me and then he screamed. What? Was I an evil troll? I was taller. I looked down to see that I still had human feet and I also had human hands. "What's wrong Mr. Ceedric?" I ask.

"You...you're..." He kept mumbling and I couldn't understand him. I was just taller than usual. Probably only an inch or two right?

I look in one of his mirrors. I'm a lot taller but I look different. I'm older! Oh no! "I-I'm o-older! Mr. Ceedric! What happened?" I run over to him.

"W-W-Well I w-was...working on an...aging potion to t-test on W-Wormy and I kinda t-t-tripped. Oh your p-p-p-parents." He stuttered.

"Oh my parents! What are they going to say? Are they going to ban you into the forests? Throw you in the dungeon?" I saw Mr. Ceedric cringe so I quickly added, "No they would never do that. We should tell them right away!" I ran out the door.

"Princess wait!" I heard Mr. Ceedric call from the lab.

"What? I'm going to go tell them! Come with me!" I went back down the stairs, grabbed his hand, and ran up to find my mother and father.

"Princess Sofia, I don't think this is such a good idea. Maybe I could turn you back." He says trying to get back to the lab.

"No! I want to show mother and father! I want to be a grown-up for the day!" I cheer.

"Hmm, that aging spell should have advanced you about 13 years. So you are now 20." He informed me.

As soon as we got up the stairs, I saw mother talking to one of the maids. "Mother!" I call out. She turns around.

"Hello?" She says.

"Oh Mother it's me Sofia! Mr. Ceedric accidentally poured an aging potion on me when I startle him." I explain pulling Mr. Ceedric closer. "Isn't it great?"

"Oh Sofia! You're all grown up! An aging potion? Can Mr. Cedric fix you?" Mother questioned.

"Of course I can fix her!" Mr. Ceedric stated. "Once I find the right spell."

"Ok I'll go fetch everyone else so we can tell them." Mother said as she walked of to find the rest of the family.

"Me and Mr. Ceedric will be waiting in the throne room!" I replied.

"It's Cedric. Said-ric." Mr. Ceedric said.

"If you say so Mr. Ceedric!" I struggled to keep my laugh in.

He groaned as I dragged him to the throne room.

"So, what do you think everyone will say?" I ask him.

"I don't know." Mr. Ceedric looks nervous. I wonder why?

"Miranda, what do you mean she's older?" I heard father say in the distance.

"Ooo! They're coming!" I say, as my grip gets harder on his arm. Amber comes in first and when she sees me, her eyes go wide.

"Father? I think I know what mother meant." She says dragging father closer.

"What do you mea...oh." Father says when he looks at Cedric and me. "Cedric? What did you do?"

"It was an accident. I burst into his lab forgetting to knock, and he kinda spilt an aging potion on me." I explain for Mr. Ceedric. Then James walks in.

"Who's the girl?" He asks mother.

"That's Sofia." Mother replies.

"Sofia? What happened to you? Why are you older?" James questions.

"Well it's kind of a long story." I say.

"Cedric, will you be able to get her back to normal?" Father asks.

"Once I find the right spell, she'll be back to her normal, seven-year old self" He exclaims.

"Good. For now, we will just have to live with Sofia the way she is." Father says.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun." I squeal.

"Hooray!" Mr. Ceedric says sarcastically.

"And Cedric can be her guardian." My father adds.

"What? Why?" Mr. Ceedric says.

"Because you got her into this mess, and you're getting her out." He explains.

This is going to be so fun!


	3. Hugs

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**So here is your thank you!**

**Thank you for reviewing Guest and Niagra14301! (P.S Guest do you know you can give yourself a name by typing it in the spot where it says "Name:")**

**Thank you for adding me to your favorite list NeonNerd6596, Niagara14301, and YAOI addicted Kat!**

**And finally thank you for following this story Niagara14301 and YAOI addicted Kat!**

**And thank you everyone for taking the time to read this Fanfic! **

**And now back to the story!**

* * *

**oOo Cedric's POV oOo**

Why must I take care of the child?

Well, she isn't a child anymore.

It's technically her fault! She was the one who burst in and made me spill the potion on her. Wait, no that was Wormy.

Yes, it's Wormy's fault!

"So Mr. Ceedric, what do you want to do now?" Sofia asks.

"Oh I don't care."

"Then let's go play with my animal friends!" Sofia says as she pulls me towards her room.

I groan. Animal friends?

"Oh Clover! Mia! Robin! I have a surprise for you!" Sofia called out.

A bunny comes hopping out from under her bed.

"It's me Sofia!" Sofia says.

The bunny makes a soft noise.

"Yes Clover I am Sofia." Sofia responds.

I look over at her confused. Can she understand the bunny?

"How can I understand you if I'm not Sofia?" She says.

The bunny makes some sort of grunting noise.

"Where are Mia and Robin?" She asks.

"Can you understand him?" I ask.

"Of course!" Sofia replies. "It's my amulet." She explains.

Of course! The Amulet of Avalor! Just as I am about to say something, two birds come flying in.

"Mia! Robin!" Sofia greets running over to them.

A series of tweets come from the birds.

"Mr. Ceedric accidentally poured a potion on me." Sofia explained to the birds.

Suddenly, the birds start pecking at Cedric. "Hey get off of me you blasted birds!" I yell

"Guys it was just an accident! He can fix it!" Sofia yells trying to get the birds off of me.

The two birds squawked once more before flying off of me. "Thank you!" I say dusting myself off.

"No more hurting Mr. Ceedric!" Sofia scolds the animals. "Now who wants to have a picnic?"

A picnic?

All the animals seem to agree. "Yay!" Sofia cheers as she drags me yet again around the castle. Sometimes this girl can be so annoying! Well, she does have the mind of a seven-year old.

"Where are we going Princess Sofia?" I ask.

"To the kitchen to get some food for my friends." She replies.

Of course. Once we arrive in the kitchen, Sofia grabs a basket and fills it with a carrots, salad, and fruit. "Time to go outside!" She cheers as she once again drags me to our destination. Will this girl ever stop? "We're here!" Sofia says in a sing-song voice. She let's go of me to set up the blanket and the food.

"The carrots and salad for you Clover and the fruits for you Mia and Robin!" She says as she places the food in front of the animals. They immediately chow down, especially the bunny.

"Yes Clover he can turn me back." Sofia says to the bunny.

The bunny gives me a somewhat annoyed look.

"Clover! Don't say that about Mr. Ceedric!" Sofia scolds the bunny.

What? What did he say? "What did he say?" I question.

"Um...nothing." Sofia replies. That's strange. "Well anyways, me and Mr. Ceedric have to go now. Enjoy your picnic!" Sofia says as she walks off. "Well are you coming?" She asks me. I get up and follow her. Not like I have a choice. "Well what do you want to do now?" Sofia asks me.

"Um...I don't know." I say suddenly feeling very awkward.

"How about we go to the village to see my friends?" She asks.

"Sure."

So on the awkward carriage ride there, Sofia decided to talk about the color purple.

"Isn't it just the greatest color ever?" She asks me.

"What?" I zoned her out after a while.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Um...I uh..." I stutter.

"I suppose I'll have to start all over agai-"

"NO!" I quickly slap] my hands over my mouth.

But then she started laughing. And before I knew it, I was laughing too.

Then the coachman opened the door and told us we had arrived.

Ahh, her laugh. So beautif-Wait, what am I thinking?

"Ruby! Jade!" Sofia yells running over to two children.

"Who are you?" One of them asks.

"It's me Sofia! The royal sorcerer, Mr. Ceedric, accidentally poured a magic potion on me!" Sofia explains.

"Omg? Is that really you Sofia?" The other one asks.

"Yes! Isn't this cool?" Sofia squeals.

"Totally!"

"Absolutely!"

Then they started giggling and talking.

And this went on for hours and hours.

"Princess Sofia, it's getting late. I think we should be heading back to the castle." I say. I'm tired of following these girls around all day.

"Oh, ok Mr. Ceedric." She says. "Goodbye Ruby! Goodbye Jade!" Sofia called to her friends.

"Goodbye Sofia!" They call back as we slipped into the carriage.

"So as I explained earlier, the color purple is-"

"Can we talk about something other than purple?" I ask.

"Sure! The color pink-"

I zoned her out for the whole ride back.

"We are back." The coachman said. We both stepped out of the carriage.

Sofia yawned. "Time to get you to your room Princess." I say.

"Goodnight Princess." I say when we get to her room.

"Goodnight Mr. Ceedric. Thank you for the great day!" She says as she hugs me. It surprises me.

But what surprised me more was that I hugged her back.


	4. A Walk In The Garden

**oOo Sofia's POV oOo**

I woke up with Clover beside me.

I still can't believe he said that to Mr. Ceedric!

Besides the Clover incident, me and Mr. Ceedric had a great time yesterday.

I'm just glad he doesn't understand animals.

Time for another fun day with Mr. Ceedric!

I walk into my closet and find my purple dress. Well, the one that grew with me.

I wonder what Mr. Ceedric has planned for us today?

As I walk down the hall I find James playing with Rex. "Hello James!"

"Hey Sof! Where are you going?" He asks.

"To go see Mr. Ceedric!" I reply.

"You mean Cedric." James corrects me.

"Have I been saying it wrong?" I ask. Have I?

"You've been saying Mr. Ceedric." He laughs.

"Oh. Haha! Well I'll see you later James!" I yell as I walk down the stairs to Mr. Ceedric's...I mean Mr. Cedric's lab. I knock on the door. "Hello? Anyone in there?" The door opens.

"Hello Princess Sofia. Come in." Mr. Cedric says as he steps aside to let me in.

"Hello Mr. Cedric!" I greet.

"Y-You just...you just s-said..." He stares at me dumbfounded.

I giggle. "I just what Mr. Cedric?"

"You said my name right!" He cheers.

"Have I been saying it wrong?" I tease.

"You have no idea." He mumbles. He so cute when he gets all happy. Wait, what? I'm going to have to ask Amber about this later.

"I um...so what are we going to do today?" I mumble.

"What do you want to do today?" Mr. Cedric asks.

"Maybe a walk in the garden so I can pick some flowers for Mother. She would love that!" I suggest.

"Okay. We can take a walk in the garden, and I'm sure your mother would love some flowers." He says happily.

"Why are you so happy today?" I ask.

"I really don't know Princess Sofia." Mr. Cedric says.

"Don't call me Princess Sofia. My friends don't call me Princess Sofia, and you're my friend. So don't call me that." I say. I don't feel comfortable when people call me Princess.

"O-Of course Princess-I mean Sofia." He stumbles with his words.

"Now, let's go to the garden!"

* * *

As we walk into the garden, I see Clover munching down on some lilies. "Clover! What did I tell you about eating the flowers in the garden?" I scold. Clover jumps out of the lily patch.

"But they taste so good Sof! Hey, why is he here?" Clover says.

"Because he's helping me pick flowers for Mom." I say. "Stop being so mean to him Clover!"

"I'm sorry Sof but I don't think we can trust him." Clover says.

"Can you trust me?" I ask. He nods. "Then you can trust me when I tell you to trust him." Then I remember that Mr. Cedric is still here. "Oh should we go pick some flowers now?" I ask.

"Um...sure." Mr. Cedric replies.

I pick some of the lilies that Clover hasn't eaten yet.

"Sofia do you think these will do?" Mr. Cedric says, handing me some pink carnations.

"Those are perfect! Put them in the basket." I say.

After a while of flower picking, I decide to ask Mr. Cedric a certain question that's been on my mind. "So, Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes Sofia?"

"Have you, by any chance, found a spell to change me back?" I ask.

He stops. "Oh...um I...no I haven't found one yet." He says.

"Oh, ok." And everything was awkward after that. "Well, it's getting late and I think I should be going." I say.

"Oh, ok." Mr. Cedric says.

I should probably thank him. I dig into the basket and pull out one of the lilies I picked and give it to him. "Thanks Mr. Cedric." I say as I walk back to the castle.

Now all I have to do is give these flowers to Mom and then talk to Amber.


	5. A Talk With Amber

**OMG THIS CHAPTER WAS HORRIBLE! I was sick and I was rushing when I wrote this! So I've updated it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**oOo Sofia's POV oOo**

I walk to Amber's room after I give Mom the flowers. I walk in. "Amber?"

"Yes Sofia?" Amber says.

"I need to talk to you." I say sitting on her bed.

"What do you need?" She says joining me on the bed.

"It's about Mr. Cedric." I explain.

"What about Cedric?" Amber questions.

"Well today when I went down to his lair to ask what we were doing today, he was all happy and stuff and I thought it was cute." I say.

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Continue." Is all she says.

"And then in the garden I got this funny feeling. And when I mentioned being younger again he got all nervous and everything got awkward. Then I gave him a lily and left." I finish.

"Well, I think you have a crush on Cedric." Amber states.

"What? No, that's not right. I'm seven! And he's...how old is he?" I ask.

"I don't know actually but I do know that you are not seven and that you shouldn't be with the royal sorcerer. You're a princess! You should be with a prince!" Amber says.

"I'm mentally seven. But I really like him! Ugh! I'm so confused." I say.

"Are you going to stay 20 or not?" Amber asked.

"No. I'm going to change back." I state.

"Good!" Amber replies.

"Well I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." I mumble leaving the room.


	6. Rainbow Kiss

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I was sick and then there was school and then I was sick again.**

**So yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**oOo Cedric's POV oOo**

"Hello Mr. Cedric!" Sofia says as she bursts through my door.

"Sofia, how many times have I told you to knock?" I say.

"Too many to count Mr. Ceeeedric!" Sofia replies.

"It's Cedric you stupid girl!" I yell.

Sofia giggles. "That's what I said! Wormword tell him!"

Wormy squawks. "He said that I did say it right!" Sofia cheers. Wormy squawks again. Sofia shoots him a look and Wormy turns away.

I laugh. "So, how about a lesson?" I ask.

"Sure!" Sofia cheers.

"How about I teach you how to make a rainbow?" I ask.

She gasps. "Yes! Oh this is going to be so fun!"

I chant the words and cast the spell. "See? Just like that."

Sofia tries but ends up making it rain.

In the room.

Sofia shrieks and then giggles. "This is so fun!"

I grab a book and put it over our heads. "Come on let's go out!" I say.

"No this is fun!" Sofia gives me puppy dog eyes.

I try to cast a spell but it doesn't work in the rain. "Please?"

"No." She says coming out from under the book.

"You're impossible Princess." I grumble.

"Don't you know how to have fun Mr. Ceeeedric?" Sofia says.

"It's Cedric! Said-ric!" I yell.

"Come on! This is fun!" Sofia says.

I cover my wand with the book and make the rain go away.

"Well you're no fun." Sofia pouts.

"Let's continue with our lesson." I say.

Sofia says the spell. "What a beautiful rainbow!" Sofia cheers.

"Very beautiful." I say looking at Sofia. Wait, what?

"Cedric? Uh...my birthday is coming up soon and I was wondering if you wanted to come. As a friend and not part of the staff." Sofia says.

"S-Sure. But won't you be young again by then?" I say.

"But you can still come as a friend!" Sofia says.

"S-Sure." I stutter.

"Yay!" Sofia waves her wand and the rainbow goes away. "Thank you Ceeeedric!" She says. Then she kisses my cheek. "See you tomorrow!" She walks out the door and up the stairs.

My hand goes up to my cheek.

Woah.

* * *

**It's short and rushed I know but I have writer's block and I wanted to give you guys a chapter.**

**So yeah! Here you go!**

**Bye!**


End file.
